A Stranger No More
by dondidon1952
Summary: This is my favorite Big Valley episode; however, I always thought there was something between Nick and Jennie and did not like how the episode ended. Here is how I believe it should have continued. JENNIE AND NICK GET MARRIED!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

As the wagon left the corral area, Jennie waved to Victoria and settled back. She gazed at the beautiful landscape and brilliant setting sun while giving thought to her future. Was she really going to head back to Laramie? Why? What was there for her – her father was gone; her fiancé not interested, other than a couple of old 'lifers', she had nobody and nothing left at Laramie. Nick said that she could be a wealthy woman if she stayed in Stockton as a dressmaker. Maybe she should think about that. She was so tired of running away and would love to put down roots and settle somewhere..

Meanwhile, Nick was quietly thinking to himself about the past couple of weeks. This shy woman had shown an inner strength when they stood together against the outlaws. Jennie Hall was an enigma that intrigued him...and he wanted to get to know her better. He couldn't imagine her running away from anyone or anything. But now she was planning to run away from Stockton and head back to Laramie – why? – what was there for her? What could he do to make her stay?

As they arrived at Jennie's shop, Nick carefully helped her from the wagon and carried her things inside. She looked around and let out a sigh. "You know, Nick, I will really miss Stockton", she said. Nick smiled and softly replied, "So then why are you leaving?". He settled her bags on the sofa and gave her a gentle hug –"Think about it", he said. Letting himself out of the shop, he took a deep breath...he really hoped she would reconsider.

Jennie stared out the window as Nick drove the wagon away. She was so confused. Nick had been so kind to her - the whole family had taken her in and treated her as an honored guest. Yes, she had used Nick to garner some attention – but, was she mistaking his protective friendship for something else?

Nick slowly headed towards the ranch – all the while thinking about Jennie. How many times had he run headlong into a relationship – only to have things go awry for one reason or another. True...Jennie was not what one would considered a raving beauty – but, there was something about her ...a steel quality...inner resolve...a deep strength...something he had never encountered in all his times of "falling in love". He also remembered the sick feeling he had when he realized she had been shot; and the nerve-wracking ride back to the ranch – riding double with her shoulder bleeding. When the doctor finally came down and reported that she would recover completely he felt he was able to breathe again. He hoped she would continue to recuperate at her shop and give his suggestion to remain in Stockton some thought.

Jennie put the kettle on the stove and glanced around the shop. Even though this whole crazy episode was Nick's fault... there he was...the knight in shining armor rescuing the damsel in distress. And what did he mean when he said "think about it"? She remembered him calling out her name when he saw she was hurt; cradling her close while he carried her on his horse and bringing her to safety. She absently stirred her tea wondering if maybe she should hang around Stockton instead of running away again.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The ranch took on a life of its own in the ensuing weeks. Nick was so busy that all his waking hours were devoted to rounding up cattle, mending fences, roping horses and managing the ranch. Yet, his nights turned to thoughts of Jennie and wondering how she was doing. Audra had mentioned that Jennie was still in Stockton, and his mother said something about ordering a new dress for an upcoming event. He resolved to find the time, go into town and see how she was doing.

Jennie stopped at the general store and picked her way through the bolts of fabric. Victoria Barkley had ordered a new dress...and Jennie wanted it to be one of her best creations. Since making her decision to stay in Stockton – and thanks to the Barkleys' patronage – her dressmaking business was growing. Her days were filled with fabric, thread, lace and fittings. Yet, at night, her thoughts turned to Nick. He was so solicitous while she was healing at the ranch, yet, she hadn't seen him since they parted several weeks ago. Victoria had mentioned that he was so busy at the ranch that he barely had time to visit with the family before running off on the next errand. Jennie hoped eventually he would have to make a stop in Stockton and she would run into him.

Breakfast that Saturday morning at the Barkleys was the first quiet moment Nick had to enjoy a cup of coffee without running out the door. Heath had just come in mumbling something about going into town to pick up supplies. Nick suddenly stood up, "Well, you just sit here and enjoy breakfast, while I run into town for you", Nick cheerfully offered. Heath stopped in his tracks and gave Nick a sidelong look... "Really?...I surely would appreciate that!". And with that, Nick grabbed the list from the surprised Heath and was off without another word. Victoria and Heath shrugged and looked after him in amazement.

Jennie held the empty spool in her hand and let out a sigh. She hated to take the time out, but without a new spool of thread the dress would never be finished. She grabbed her bonnet and headed out the door...hoping the general store still had the color she needed.

"Sam, give me a hand with this other sack of flour...just put it on my other shoulder" Nick said, "...I'm in a hurry". Nick barreled out of the general store with the two sacks of flour precariously perched on his shoulders at precisely the same moment that Jennie rounded the corner. The collision knocked Jennie down, while Nick simultaneously dropped the sacks – which promptly exploded. Flour was everywhere! Nick was so startled by the ghost sitting on the ground before him that he started laughing. The ghost was sputtering, coughing and eventually began laughing too. "Jennie, is that you?", Nick exclaimed. Picking herself up and trying to dust the flour off only created more of a cloud. "Nick Barkley, what have you done to me!" Jennie cried. She was laughing and sneezing so hard she could barely balance herself on the now slippery boardwalk.

Nick guided her to the nearby rocking chair all the time trying to dust both of them off. "I'm so sorry", he apologized. Then with a hearty laugh added, " – gee...you're a mess!" "Well, thank you Mr. Barkley", she sputtered. "I had hoped to run into you in town...but not exactly this way", Jennie laughed. They settled themselves on the chairs to catch their breath. "How are you healing", Nick inquired, "everything OK?. "Up until a few moments ago, I was doing very well", she smiled. Then, giving him a side glance, she added: "Nick, I am taking your advice – I decided to stay in Stockton and grow my business". Nick could hardly contain his happy reaction "Really?" He suddenly had an idea: "Jennie...tomorrow is Sunday and I'm long overdue for a day off...how about a picnic? I could have Silas pack us a basket of goodies, and there's this little lake that I know that's perfect." Jennie shyly touched her cheek and turned toward him "O my, a picnic?...I'd really like that". "Great", Nick said, "pick you up at noon". He gave her a quick hug and left with the remains of the supplies in the wagon. Jennie dusted herself again, went into the general store and luckily bought the spool of thread she needed.

Heath watched as Nick pulled into the barn area and came around to help unload the wagon. "Nick, did you forget the flour Silas wanted?", Heath questioned looking at Nick's slightly dusty appearance. "Nope..had a slight mishap with the flour sacks. Silas will have to understand". Nick whistled merrily as he brought the boxes of goods into the kitchen. "Silas", he bellowed, "Silas where are you?" "Right here, Mr. Nick", Silas answered. "Silas, I need a basket for a picnic tomorrow...chicken, pie, lemonade, you name it – everything to make a perfect picnic", Nick cheerfully announced. By now, Heath and Victoria had entered the kitchen area and watched as Nick ticked off on his fingers the items needed for his picnic. Heath whispered to Victoria "Hope Silas doesn't need flour for any of this".

Jennie arrived back at the shop smiling to herself – a picnic! How long had it been since anyone had asked her to go on a picnic – let alone Nick Barkley! She rummaged through her trunk to see what would be appropriate and took out the beautiful pale blue dress she had made a while back. She held it up in front of her and looked into the mirror. "Perfect!", she thought. "I'll put my hair up and wear mom's lace choker". She twirled around the room and could hardly contain her excitement for tomorrow's picnic.

Dinnertime at the Barkley's was always a spirited affair...but tonight seemed especially so. The usual sibling banter was animated as they were now all aware of Nick's upcoming picnic plans. Finally, Victoria turned to him and asked the obvious question – "So, Nick, who are you taking on this picnic?". "Yes, who's the lucky lady", Heath questioned. "Anyone we know", Jarrod chimed in. Nick grinned broadly, "As a matter of fact, I'm taking Miss Jennie Hollister". All eyes turned to Nick. "Jennie?", Audra questioned. "Don't be so surprised", Nick replied. "After all" he continued, "she spent some time living here, and I found her attractive...in a quiet sort of way. But don't be fooled" he added, "under all that shyness lies a spirit of fire and steel and a woman who can out shoot half the county!" Amused looks were exchanged around the table as the family finished their dinner and adjourned to the library.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Sunday morning dawned brightly. "A perfect day for a picnic", Nick mused. He set off to the barn to hitch up the buggy and load the basket of goodies Silas had prepared. Running into the house for one last glance in the mirror, he grabbed his hat, kissed his mother on the forehead and waved good bye. Victoria smiled and gave him a warm hug...after a couple of ill fated romances and his disastrous engagement to Hester, she truly hoped Nick would find the love he was searching for.

Jennie had finally finished dressing. Standing back from the mirror, she smiled at her reflection. Anticipation of the day brought a soft glow to her complexion and she was pleased with how she looked. She never thought she would have occasion to wear this beautiful dress; especially after Sergeant Lovell deserted her. In hindsight, she was glad she hadn't burned it! As she gave one last look around the room, her eyes rested on a dusty old case tucked in the corner – her guitar! How long had it been since she had given music a thought? Absently, she picked up the case, set it on the couch and took out the guitar. "Hello, old friend", she whispered as she lovingly caressed the guitar, "its been a while". She was still holding the guitar when Nick opened the door.

"Hi, Jennie" he cheerfully greeted her, "ready for our picnic?" His gaze rested on what she was holding. "You play the guitar?", Nick inquired. "In another life, I played quite a bit", she replied smiling. "Well, bring it along...I love music". Without giving her a chance to object, he packed up the guitar and took the case out to the buggy.

It was a beautiful drive to the small lake that Nick chose for their picnic, and the huge oak trees created a canopy of just the right amount of shade. Jennie and Nick set out the blanket and unpacked the basket that Silas had arranged for them. Settling themselves down, they feasted on fried chicken, dumplings and apple pie – all the while chatting. Nick entertained Jennie with countless stories of life on the ranch, anecdotes about the Barkely family and general Stockton gossip. Jennie felt so comfortable talking with Nick – it was as if she had known him forever. She filled him in on some of her past while living at Fort Laramie. She had been a young teenager when her mother Alecia was killed during a raid. Afterwards, her grief stricken father immersed himself in fort life and soldering, and basically abandoned her. Not having much female companionship at the fort, she was left to her own devices. The only people who paid any attention to her were the old "lifer" soldiers, and it was under their tutelage that she became a crack shot with a rifle and gun – and an expert horsewoman. Nick tilted his head as he listened to her life story – what was it that made him so at ease with her?

Finally, Nick rose stretching and went to fetch the guitar from the buggy. "And, now, Miss Jennie, if you please". Bowing with a grand flourish, he handed her the guitar.

He could sense all the shyness coming over her. "Its been ages since I've played this", she whispered, "Its probably so out of tune". "Humor me", he cocked his head and smiled, "I'd love to hear you play".

Settling herself on a fallen oak stump, she put the guitar over her shoulder, and began to gently strum and hum at the same time. Gathering confidence, she continued playing – while Nick reclined on his side chewing on a long blade of grass. Jennie closed her eyes and let the music carry her far away – it all came back to her...the familiar chords and haunting melody. She began to vocalize a harmony – and wove an enchanting spell around Nick – he was totally mesmerized.

As the last chord echoed away, Nick jumped up applauding enthusiastically – "Bravo, bravo!", he exclaimed. Jennie stood up removing the guitar from her shoulder and took a gracious bow, "Thank you kind sir", she returned. "That was simply magnificent!", Nick said, "now play it again and sing the words". Jennie started to laugh. "I will, when I get around to writing them", she replied. Nick look at her in amazement – "You wrote that song?" he asked incredulously. Jennie blushed and replied, "Yes...a lifetime time ago. At times this guitar was the only friend I had". Nick took the guitar from her hand, and gently put his other arm around her – "Is there anything you can't do?" he asked. As she looked up to answer him, he placed a soft and tender kiss on her lips.

Nick was as surprised as Jennie by his actions. She blushed and he stammered.  
"I'm..er..sorry, Jennie" he said, "Er...I didn't mean to do that". Her heart sank, "You didn't mean it?" she said quivering. Er..er..of course I meant it", he stammered, "Its just...er...er..I mean I meant it but just didn't mean it now...I mean I meant it now, but not right now". Nick continued to stammer as he saw the tears well up in Jennie's eyes. "It's OK", she whispered while turning away, "I understand". Nick gently touched her chin and turned her face back to him. "Jennie" he said softly, "I certainly wanted to kiss you; but I don't want you to think I was trying to take advantage of you". And, in all honesty, he didn't regret it. As he kept his hold on her, he looked into her crystal blue eyes – "Jennie Hollister, I truly find you to be a beautiful puzzle", he said.

Jennie was totally shocked – never had any man – let alone someone has handsome as Nick Barkley – called her beautiful. She shyly smiled up at Nick, and chuckled, "Just for you, I'll write the words to that song." Taking the guitar from him, she added "but first, I have to get new guitar strings – this old thing is very out of tune!"

With the afternoon light fading, they packed up the buggy and headed back to Stockton. Their ride back was filled with more stories about past lives; and reliving the memories of the lovely afternoon picnic. They arrived at Jennie's shop and after unloading the buggy, Nick kissed her on the forehead and took his leave. "I'll see you soon", he promised. She gently touched his cheek and wished him a safe journey home.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Monday was such a busy day at the shop. Victoria was coming by for a final fitting and Jennie wanted everything to be perfect. She was adjusting a few pins on the dress form when she heard the door open. Turning around, she saw not only Victoria – but Audra as well. It was so good to see them! In a few minutes, she had Victoria modeling her latest creation. "Mother, you look amazing!", Audra exclaimed. And indeed, she did. The gown was a deep royal purple, with stunning draping and lines that fitted Victoria's petite figure and coloring perfectly. Along the top of the bodice and sleeves was delicate lace sprinkled with tiny pearls, and the underskirt was a champagne colored silk. This was exactly what Victoria wanted for when Jarrod took her to the San Francisco opera for her birthday. "Jennie, this is absolutely gorgeous!", Victoria admired, "Once I wear this to the opera, you will have all of San Francisco society coming to see you in Stockton".

"Well", Jennie replied smiling, "that's perfect, since I have decided to stay in Stockton and grow my business." "Some day I may even have to take on an apprentice!", she added. Victoria smiled knowing how happy this would make Nick.

Audra was rummaging through the bolts of fabric on the shelves when she heard Jennie's comment, and, ever the Cupid, suddenly had an idea. "Jennie, why don't you come to the ranch tomorrow and we can go riding together?" Jennie glanced around – "I would love to, but I have to finish your mother's gown before the weekend", she said. Sensing Audra's disappointment, she added, "But by Friday, it will be done, and I can deliver it to the ranch...then we can go riding."

Victoria and Audra took their leave, with Jennie promising to be at the ranch early on Friday. Jennie was so excited – besides the thought of riding, there was the anticipation that she would see Nick again. "Don't get your hopes up, Jennie" she told herself "he's probably rounding up cattle or something".

For the next couple of days, she worked non-stop and finally deemed the gown finished. She stepped back to admire her creation and smiled. "Jennie Hollister", she thought, "you created a masterpiece!". She then sat on the couch and laughed out loud. Tomorrow was Friday, and she was going to the Barkley's!

Jennie hired a small buggy from the blacksmith, loaded the carefully boxed gown, and headed to the Barkely ranch. She was blushing with anticipation about seeing Nick again. As she pulled up to the mansion, Silas came out to greet her. "Good morning, Miss Jennie", he smiled. He picked up the box and walked back into the house with her. Victoria was just coming down the stairs and enthusiastically greeted Jennie – "Audra is so looking forward to today", she said. Victoria took the box into the parlor and started to unwrap it when Audra came down the stairs. "All ready, Jennie?" she cried. "I had Silas pack some snacks and lemonade – we are going to surprise Nick and Heath up on the west ridge". Victoria held up the magnificent gown just as Jarrod was coming out of his study – "Mother", he exclaimed while planting a kiss on her cheek, "you will be the toast of San Francisco!" Turning to Jennie he gallantly kissed her hand and added, "Miss Jennie – you totally out did yourself".

Jennie was deeply blushing by now – and managed to stammer, "You have all been so kind to me...I don't know how to thank you". "Well, you and Audra have a wonderful ride and enjoy the day", Victoria replied. Jarrod looked at both ladies, "Ride...did I hear someone say 'ride'"? Audra replied, "Yes, we are taking refreshments up to Nick and Heath – why don't you come along?" Jarrod turned, "Can you give me five minutes?". Audra laughed, "I'll have Ciego saddle three horse and meet you in the corral...you have five minutes so don't be late!" Jarrod raced up the stairs as Audra and Jennie said good bye to Victoria and headed outside.

Nick and Heath were putting in the last fence pole when they spotted the three riders approaching. Shading his eyes, Heath commented, "Looks like Audra, Jarrod and someone else". Nick looked up squinting and realized the "someone else" was Jennie. He playfully knocked Heath – "Yeah, someone else".

The three riders pulled up and Nick and Heath helped Audra and Jennie down. Jarrod was carrying the basket and promptly started over to the only trees that would provide any shade. Nick grazed his lips against Jennie's hair and murmured "it so good to see you", and was promptly rewarded by her shy smile. All five sat on the grass and chatted while Nick and Heath enjoyed their refreshments. With the workday drawing to an end, Heath suggested that they could all ride back to the ranch together. He and Nick quickly finished the last fence pole, gathered up their gear and joined the others for the ride back to the ranch.

Nick eased Coco closer to Jennie and commented, "Audra tells me that the dress you made for my mother is spectacular". Jennie answered, "I am very proud of that dress...maybe your mother will model it for us when we get back to the house".

As they reached the top of the ridge, Jennie saw the endless expanse of grassy land ahead – and turning to Nick, challenged, "Wanna race to the tree line?" Nick laughed and replied, "You're on!" – and she was off like a shot. Whirling around, he urged Coco ahead – but Jennie was lightening fast. She leaned low over the horse's neck and urged him onward. As they galloped towards the trees, Nick saw in the far distance ahead the hedges and small mud hole directly in her path. Shouting a warning to Jennie, he desperately tried to catch up to her. Whether she heard him or not he didn't know. But as she approached the hedges, he held his breath and watched as both rider and horse effortlessly sailed over the obstacles and came to rest. As she lovingly stroked and patted the horse's neck, Jennie calmly turned it around and trotted over to meet Nick

Nick was flushed as he pulled up next to her, "Are you crazy?" he shouted, "You could have broken your neck!" Jennie smiled sweetly at him and replied, "Nick...do you really think that after having spent my entire life with the Army cavalry that I didn't learn a thing or two about horses?" Then she leaned over and touching his arm, said apologetically, "I'm truly sorry if I gave you a fright". "Damn!", he swore, "I just aged ten years."

As Jarrod, Heath and Audra caught up to them, Heath exclaimed, "Jennie – that was some ride!" "Yes", Audra added, "You even beat Nick!" Looking at Jennie, Nick remarked proudly, "Yes" he said, "she's one heck of a horsebacker!"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Victoria was standing near the barn when the five young riders cantered in. She was smiling at them warmly as they took the horses inside the barn for a rubdown. She also noticed the way Nick looked at Jennie and could tell he was falling in love. Following them, Victoria announced that she had a surprise to show before dinner and they should hurry into the house.

With the horses rubbed down, fed and stabled, they settled themselves in the parlor and waited for Victoria's surprise. Silas came in with glasses of lemonade on a tray, which he passed around. While they were enjoying the refreshing lemonade, Jarrod spied Victoria coming down the grand staircase - wearing Jennie's new creation – and stood up. Following his gaze, they all stood up and applauded how beautiful Victoria looked. The gown complimented her figure and coloring perfectly. "Mother", Heath remarked, "you look like a queen". "Oh yes!" exclaimed Audra. Victoria twirled around the parlor and stopped in front of Jennie. "I can't tell you how much I love this gown", Victoria said. Jennie blushed as she smiled and gave Victoria a hug.

"Now, before I spoil the gown, I'll change, you can all freshen up and we can have dinner", Victoria said. She gracefully climbed up the grand staircase – and at the top of the stairs, turned and bowed to her group of admirers.

"Dinner?", Jennie asked, looking at Nick. "But I have to bring the buggy back before dark." "Don't worry", Nick said, "I'll have one of the hands bring the buggy back now and you can stay for dinner". "Afterwards I'll take you home".

The happy group went to their respective rooms to freshen up for dinner. Jennie had left behind some of the clothes she had borrowed from Audra and tailored, so she was able to don a comfortable dress for dinner. When they all reassembled in the parlor, Silas announced dinner. Jarrod took Victoria's arm; Heath escorted Audra and Nick went up to Jennie. "May I have the honor", he presented. Jennie smiled warmly and took his arm, and together they entered the dining room.

Jennie enjoyed listening to the friendly kidding among the Barkleys, and of course, accepted the kudos as they told Victoria of the impromptu horse race and her riding skills. They were such a loving family and she felt so comfortable with them. During dessert, Audra brought up the subject of the annual Harvest Festival that was going to be held in Stockton in a couple of weeks. Victoria suggested that they all retire to the library to discuss the upcoming event.

Audra was happily chatting about the festival and what details she managed to hear while in town. It was to be held the last Saturday in October, and promised to be a great time. The main street of Stockton would be closed off, so that the entire town could join in the festivities. There would be banners, music, food, local beers and wines – and contests of skill including wrestling, a horse race, target shooting with both a rifle and bow and arrows – and of course, in the evening there would be dancing. The event usually ran well into the night and was well attended by people all around the valley. Heath turned to Nick and joked, "Care to wager on the target shooting?" "You got yourself a bet!" Nick returned, "I didn't forget last year – how the judges declared a tie!". Jarrod laughed, "What's the matter, Nick, met your better?" "That'll be the day", Nick retorted.

Jennie hated to break up the family's lively discussion while she tried to catch Nick's eye. "Its getting late, and I do need to get home", she whispered. "Why not stay the night", Victoria offered, "and Nick can bring you home in the morning". "Oh", she replied shyly, "I don't want to impose, and besides, I have an early fitting appointment tomorrow morning. Mrs. Swanson is very particular." Victoria smiled – knowing Mrs. Swanson's reputation as a stickler.

"No problem" Nick said, "we can leave in a few minutes...I'll get the buggy". He went out to the barn, while Jennie said her good byes to the family. "I enjoyed today so much" she exclaimed, "it was just perfect!" "Well" Victoria replied giving Jennie a hug, "you are always welcome in our home." Jennie gave each of the Barkleys a hug and kiss and gathering her small bag, went out to the barn.

Nick had everything ready, and help her into the buggy, laying the blanket gently on her lap. "It's a beautiful night for a ride", he commented "look at all those stars". Jennie smiled wistfully, "Yes, I used to make wishes on the stars...my mother would say that they were angels smiling down on me." "You must miss your mother terribly", Nick said. "Yes", she replied sadly, "I do miss her... I miss the whole idea of family." Nick replied, "I can't imagine what it must have been like." He shared with Jennie some of the memories he had of growing up with Jarrod, Eugene and Audra – and mostly the scrapes he and Jarrod would find themselves involved in. Jennie wondered where Heath fit into the siblings' youth – but decided to leave that for another time.

They arrived back in Stockton and Nick helped Jennie from the buggy and saw her to the door. "I can't tell you how much I enjoyed being with you today", he said. "Do you mind if I kiss you good night?" Jennie looked up and he saw the moon reflected in her blue eyes. She pulled his head closer and was lost in his embrace and kiss. When they parted, he took her face between his hands and said tenderly, "Please don't run away from me". "Never", she whispered back.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Victoria and Jarrod were sitting by the fireplace when he entered and, pouring himself a brandy, joined them. "She's very sweet", Victoria commented. "Uh um", Nick said absently while staring into the fireplace. Turning to Jarrod, he asked, "Isn't there a music shop somewhere in San Francisco?" "Why, yes", Jarrod answered, "called 'Sharps and Flats'...not too far from the opera house...why?" "Jennie's guitar needs new strings – can you pick them up while you're there...for a 6-string guitar?" "Why don't you pick them up yourself", Audra asked, as she came into the parlor. "I had a wonderful idea!" she continued. "Jennie mentioned to me that she wanted to go to San Francisco and pick up some new samples of material, thread – you know – things for her shop – and check out some of the latest styles". She cheerfully continued, "I thought we could join you in San Francisco and then we could all celebrate Mother's birthday", Audra smiled sweetly, "We can telegraph Eugene and see if he can meet us".

Heath wandered into the parlor, "I guess I'm home with Silas and the ranch" he quipped. "Absolutely not", said Audra, "you come too...it will be a real celebration!" "Oh yes", Victoria exclaimed, "it won't be for long and Silas and the ranch can manage."

And, so it was decided. Nick couldn't wait to see Jennie and invite her along; and Audra was delighted that things were coming together.

At morning breakfast the family gathered and discussed the day's plan. Jarrod was heading into Stockton to arrange for the family's private parlor car, and telegrams to Eugene and the hotel to arrange for extra rooms. Audra had asked to go with him. "Nick", Audra inquired sweetly "if it makes things easier for you – what with ranch chores to settle and all – Jarrod and I can stop by Jennie's shop and invite her to come along." Nick looked up and gave it a minute's thought – "Yeah..do that", he said, "I'm up to my ears here"

Smiling and very pleased with herself, Audra left to get her hat – and met Jarrod in front of the house where he waited with the buggy.

After settling herself, she turned to her big brother, "Well", she said smugly, "this is working very nicely." Jarrod turned to her, "What is working very nicely...as if I didn't know." "Don't be dense, Jarrod!" she continued, "Nick has no sense when it comes to women...he wouldn't know a good thing if it was right in front of him!" "And, of course, my dear, you have this all figured out?" Jarrod said with a twinkle in his eye, "Of course I do", she replied, "Jennie has the perfect temperament for Nick – feminine and shy, yet very strong willed and a rock when she has to be...and she can shoot and ride too – a perfect rancher's wife".

Then she added, "Don't you remember the night he brought her home with a bullet in her shoulder?" She shivered as she recalled that awful scene – Nick bursting into the house carrying Jennie's limp form and shouting for help – both of their shirts stained with her blood – and hearing the fear and desperation in his voice. "I've never seen Nick so upset!" Audra remarked, "and afterwards he spent all of his free time at her side while she was recuperating". Lastly, she said, "and don't you notice how his eyes follow her everywhere?". "All right, counselor, I see your point", Jarrod laughed, "However, I do think they are aware of each other." "Precisely", Audra agreed, "We just need to help it grow!"

They arrived in Stockton and Jarrod let Audra out by Jennie's shop. "I'll go take care of the details and pick you up in about an hour or so", he said. "Jennie, I have the greatest news!", Audra exclaimed as she burst into the shop. She stopped short, "Oh, good morning, Mrs. Swanson", she said to the prim woman standing in front of Jennie. "Good morning, Miss Barkley", the austere woman retorted. Turning to Jennie, Mrs. Swanson announced that she needed the dress by the end of the month, and gathering her shawl, swept out of the shop.

Jennie sat on the couch and let out a sigh – "What a difficult woman!" Audra laughed, "Everyone in Stockton knows that". Then she added, "Forget about her, I have a great surprise for you!" Without further hesitation, Audra relayed the family's plan to go to San Francisco at the end of the week – a fun trip that would include, shopping and celebrating Victoria's birthday – and hopefully meeting up with Eugene – and that Jennie was invited to come along. She was wise to add that Nick was excited about inviting Jennie – but was so involved with settling things at the ranch that he asked Audra to personally deliver the message. Jennie was thrilled to be included in the family's plans and gave Audra a big hug. With grateful tears, she said, "Now I have to get myself and the shop up to date – when are we leaving?" "Saturday morning", Audra replied, "Nick will pick you up – and we'll meet at the depot. Jarrod will let us know the time."

Jennie offered Audra some tea – and the two young ladies chatted about the upcoming trip. Jennie hoped to shop for sample fabrics, lace, and embellishments and look at the latest styles being shown in San Francisco – and of course, wanted all the details of Victoria's celebration plans. Audra happily obliged, and then asked innocently, "when is your birthday?" Jennie laughed, "Believe it or not, it's Christmas Day." "How very special", Audra exclaimed. "I'm not so sure my father agreed, but my mother always made my birthday something special." She then filled Audra in on some of her life as a career officer's daughter, the sad circumstances of her mother's death, and her disastrous engagement to Sgt. Lovell.

Their conversation was interrupted when Jarrod entered the shop. "We're all set", he announced, "Train is at 10 a.m. – Nick will probably pick you up around 9:30" he said as he gave Jennie a warm hug. "Thank you all so much", Jennie said, "I'll be ready!"

After Audra and Jarrod left, Jennie danced happily around the shop. "Mother", she prayed, "please keep the angels smiling on me and Nick!"

As she went back to her sewing table, she saw the left over material from Victoria's dress. "A cape", she thought, "add some lace and pearls and it will be a perfect gift!"

On the ride back to the ranch, Audra filled Jarrod in on her chat with Jennie. She retold Jennie's stories about Army life, her mother's tragic death, broken engagement with Sgt. Lovell – but most importantly – Jennie's Christmas birthday. "I just can't wait to tell Nick", she gushed, "that's his favorite holiday!"

"She's lived a tough life", Jarrod remarked, "maybe its about time our little dressmaker had some happiness." "Then, we're agreed?" Audra gushed. "Oh my little matchmaker", Jarrod laughed.

Arriving back at the ranch, they met with Victoria in the library. "Jennie is so excited about this trip" Audra said, "but I think Nick should add that personal invite before Saturday." "My plan exactly", Nick announced as he entered the room. Kissing Victoria good bye and waving to Audra and Jarrod, he finished, "don't wait dinner on me" and was out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Nick arrived in Stockton and made his first stop the Cattleman's Hotel. Speaking with the desk clerk, he made dinner arrangements, "Your best table for two", he said. "Yes, Mr. Barkely" the clerk answered, "is 6 pm good?" "Perfect!" Nick replied.

Leaving the hotel, he walked down the street to Jennie's shop. Entering, he saw she was busily engrossed in her latest creation. "Be right with you", she said without looking up. Nick cleared his throat and when she saw who it was, ran to hug him. "Oh Nick", she cried, "I wasn't expecting you until Saturday!" Circling her waist with his arms, he answered, "I'm just making sure you know how much I want you on this trip." "Besides", he added, "I have a surprise for you. Dinner tonight at 6 at the Cattleman's Hotel." "What!", she exclaimed, "you hardly give me much time!" He smiled and kissed her upturned face – "Pick you up at 5:30". She walked him to the door and gently touching his cheek laughed, "I'll be ready!".

As she closed the door, Jenny looked around the shop - "now what am I supposed to wear?", she thought. "The dressmaker has no dress!" She decided on the gold dress she wore to Audra's party so many months ago, and after a perfumed bath, she dressed and arranged her hair. Nick was prompt, and as she opened the door, and she was rewarded by his handsome smile and tender kiss, "Well now, you look great!", he said. She laughed and commented, "Haven't we done this before?" He remembered their "first date" and joined in her laughter, and arm-in-arm they left for dinner.

Dinner was an elegant affair for Jennie. She was treated like royalty the moment she entered the hotel on Nick's arm. They dined on filet mignon – which Nick proudly stated was from Barkley stock. Fresh vegetables and a fine glass of wine – from the Barkley vineyards – complemented the dinner. They chatted happily – fully relaxed from their respective busy schedules – and many times Nick was rewarded with her beautiful smile and enthusiastic laughter.

The young couple completely lost track of time and when the waiter suggested coffee for the third time, Jennie realized how late the hour was. "Nick Barkley", she giggled, "you have kept me out to a scandalous hour! What would Mrs. Swanson say?" "I don't care what that old biddy says", he replied, "but it is time I brought you home." Upon finishing their coffee and dessert, they exited the hotel and ran into Sheriff Madden who was making his rounds. He welcomed their Company, and Jennie was escorted between the two as they made their way to her home.

When they reached her porch, Sheriff Madden wisely wished them good night and left them alone. Nick looked down at the lovely face staring up at him. She surprised him by taking his face in her hands, "Promise you won't run away from me", she whispered. Giving her a tender kiss, he replied, "Never". He reluctantly pulled away from her – and as he took his leave in the buggy turned and waved.

Somehow the stars are unusually bright tonight, Nick thought as he drove home whistling to himself – he prayed that the angels were smiling down on him and Jennie.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

After what seemed like an eternity – Saturday morning finally dawned. Jennie was all packed and dressed – and had the beautiful cape for Victoria wrapped in a separate box. She could hardly contain her excitement when Nick came to pick her up. They embraced warmly and then headed to meet the rest of the family at the depot. Jennie could hardly contain her anticipation increased as the train approached. "Oh Nick", she said turning to him, "Is this really happening – or am I dreaming?" He smiled and kissed the top of her head as the train pulled to a stop. "Let the others get on first", he said. As it became their turn to board, he said, "now cover your eyes". He guided her up the train steps and into the Barkley car. "OK..you can look!" Jennie couldn't believe what she was seeing – it was as if she had stepped into another world. The car was magnificent – oak paneling, luxurious green velvet curtains with gold trim and tassels, velvet settees and leather wing-backed chairs. "Oh, Nick", she gushed, "I fees like a princess in a fairy tale!". "Well you should", he smiled giving her a tender hug, "because you are my princess. Come sit right here." She settled herself on a comfortable settee next to Audra and watched as the train pulled out of the station. The rest of the family settled themselves around the car, and as the train rolled on, their private butler offered refreshments and small pastries, fruits and other assorted snacks.

The ride to San Francisco was the most exciting event Jennie had ever experienced, and Victoria smiled as she watched Nick become more enchanted with Jennie's unbridled enthusiasm. She also noticed that the more Jennie became secure with Nick, the more she was blossoming. It was comforting for her to see them growing closer and Victoria was wishing for both of their happiness. The family laughed, sang silly songs, told stories about past train trips, ate and drank – all of which made the passage of time seem like minutes instead of hours.

As they arrived in San Francisco and left the train, they were met by a handsome young man – who Jennie could only assume had to be Eugene. He enthusiastically hugged and greeted his family, and when he stood in front of Jennie, Nick proudly introduced him to Jennie adding: "this is the 'outlaw girl' who stole my heart". When Eugene quizzically looked at them, Nick said, "I'll tell you the whole adventure later." Eugene gave Jennie a warm hug and welcomed her to San Francisco.

Eugene arranged for two carriages to take the family and their luggage to the Occidental Hotel – one of San Francisco's newest and finest. Upon entering the lobby, Jennie stopped and stared. This was the most sumptuous place she could ever imagine! The center of the lobby had an imposing grand staircase, elaborate sconces and candelabra and soaring marble columns. Looking around, she was in awe of the finely carpeted stairs and a most beautiful grand piano. The hotel manager himself welcomed the family warmly and, together with a hand-picked staff, personally escorted them to their rooms. Walking through the grand lobby, Jennie marveled at the elegant drawing rooms, lounges and the most luxurious and comfortable looking rocking chairs she could ever imagine.

The manager showed Audra and Jennie to their room first – and again, her breath was taken away by the elegant luxury and ambiance. The bedroom was light and airy - and the two beds large and soft. The manger proudly announced that his hotel's services included private baths, vases of fresh flowers daily and platters of fruit delivered as each new guest arrived.

As he left the ladies to settle in their room, Jennie exclaimed, "How can I ever return home...why this room is bigger than my entire shop!" Audra joined in her excitement, "Jarrod outdid himself this time!"

Nick and Heath were next shown their rooms down the hall, and across from them were Jarrod and Eugene. Victoria had a small suite at the end of the hallway.

After unpacking, Jennie and Audra went to meet up with the brothers and join Victoria in her suite. The family decided that in view of the long day traveling, that dinner would be a simple matter of food service brought to Victoria's room to share – and then they would all retire early and start tomorrow fresh.

They met in the hotel's main dining room for breakfast, and were all busily discussing who was doing what with whom. Audra, Victoria and Jennie were going shopping; Jarrod had some business to attend to at his office, and Heath and Nick were going to visit the local Cattleman's Association and run respective errands. Eugene decided to join the ladies on their excursion – and it was agreed that they would either meet up in their travels – or all be back at the hotel early so that Victoria and Jarrod could get ready in time for the opera.

Shopping in San Francisco was like a dream come true for Jennie. The ladies and Eugene went up and down Montgomery Street and in and out of countless stores. At one particular dress shop, Jennie was awestruck at which she could only describe as the most beautiful riding habit she had ever seen. It was a deep forest green; a mid-calf split riding skirt with a fitted waist, around which was a black leather belt. The blouse was cream colored, long sleeved with an open neckline. The jacket was fitted, waist-length with black trim that accentuated the slimming lines, and was finished with rhinestone buttons. Black leather riding boots, black hat with a bow on the side and soft black leather gloves completed the outfit. As Audra and Victoria were engrossed in another area of the store, Jennie walked over to the outfit. "Would you like to try it on", the sales clerk asked. "Oh, no", Jennie replied, "I'm just admiring how beautiful it is." Eugene saw the exchange and motioned to Victoria and Audra. Victoria walked over to Jennie and said, "Jennie, do try it on." "Whatever would I do with something this beautiful", Jennie inquired. Victoria smiled, "I'm sure something will come up" and she indicated to the sales clerk to take Jennie and the dress into the fitting room.

Meanwhile, Nick and Heath had been running their own respective errands and eventually met up at the music store Jarrod told them about. Nick described Jennie's guitar to the shopkeeper and indicated that it needed new strings. "The best you have", Nick added. Finishing the purchase, the brothers walked on Montgomery Street looking for the rest of the family. Heath saw Audra through the window of a store across the street, and they hurried to meet up with them. Eugene was relieved to see his brothers, as he was overloaded with the packages he was carrying for the ladies.

As they continued their chatting, Jennie walked out of the dressing room. Instantly there was silence. Nick let out a low whistle as his heart swelled with pride and love for this petite woman. As he felt for the small box in his pocket, he walked over, took her hand and kissed it – laughing as he said: "Well now, you look great!" And indeed, she did! Not only was she wearing the splendid riding habit, but the sales clerk had added an elegant rhinestone necklace and matching earrings. Jennie started to blush, and turned back to the clerk, "Let me think about it...this might be a bit much for Stockton" and she went back to the dressing room to change into her own clothes.

While Jennie was changing, Nick leaned over to the sales clerk and quickly paid for everything – "Pack it up – all of it, the necklace and earrings too and deliver the box to Mrs. Victoria Barkley at the Occidental Hotel by this evening." Victoria came up to him and gave him a hug. "Its for Christmas", he said; then added with a chuckle, "If I can wait that long!" Audra walked over and gave him a sisterly hug, "Did you know Jennie's birthday is Christmas Day", she whispered. He looked at her and replied, "Is that a fact?" However, any further discussion was suspended as Jennie exited the changing room. Taking Nick's arm, she joined with the others for the return walk to the hotel


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Back at the Occidental Hotel lobby they met up with Jarrod who was coming out of the gentlemen's bar. Seeing all the packages his brothers were juggling, he laughed, "Guess the shopping trip was a success!" They all joined in the laughter – and then gathering their respective parcels, dispersed to their rooms. All except Nick, who remained behind to escort his mother. When they arrived at her suite, she turned to him inquisitively, "Nick? something on your mind" she asked. He sheepishly looked at her – and she was instantly reminded of the little boy who once came home with a pet frog hidden in his pocket.

"I..er..wanted to show you this without the others around" he said softly. Taking the small box from his pocket, he handed it to his mother. "Oh my, Nick", Victoria whispered as she opened the box, "this is stunning!" And, indeed it was – Nick had bought Jennie a beautiful ring – a magnificent emerald surrounded by tiny diamonds – it was simple elegance. "Do you think she'll like it?", he asked. "She'll love it!" Victoria exclaimed. Handing the box back to Nick, she asked, "When do you intend to give it to her?"

"I really don't know", he murmured, "I guess I'll know the right time when it happens." Victoria gave her son a big hug and said, "Yes, my dear, you'll know when its right...and, Nick, I am truly happy for you – for both of you!" With that, Nick kissed his mother and as he turned toward the door held up one finger and smiled, "Not a word to anyone...especially Audra!"

Nick had no sooner closed the door to his room, then Jennie came out of hers and proceeded down the hallway carrying the present for Victoria. She gently knocked and was greeted by Victoria as she opened the door. Welcoming Jennie in – she inquired as to whether or not she was enjoying the trip. "Oh, yes", Jennie gushed, "I'm having the most amazing time – I can't believe a world like this exists." With that, she handed Victoria the box – "I hope you like this", she added, "Happy birthday!" Victoria opened the present and was astonished by the beautiful cape that Jennie made to match the gown. "Oh, Jennie, I'll really be the toast of the town!", she exclaimed. She hugged the young woman all the while admiring the cape. Laughing, she said, "but if I don't get ready soon, I'll miss the whole performance" . Jennie gave her another hug, "call me if you need help with the gown" she cheerfully called as she left.

Victoria finished her bath and was beginning to dress, when she heard another knock. Opening the door she found Audra. Laughing, Victoria said, "I feel like I'm living in the train depot with all the comings and goings" – then she hugged her daughter and let her help with the gown and its many fastenings.

Audra finally deemed her mother properly dressed and coiffed – and together they made their way to the lobby to meet Jarrod and the others. He look extremely handsome in his formal wear – and they both elicited many admiring glances from the hotel patrons. Jennie and the brothers arrived last – and Jennie was thrilled to see how gorgeous Victoria looked. They all wished Jarrod and Victoria an enjoyable evening as they escorted them to the waiting carriage; and then the group retired to one of the lounges for an informal dinner.

After dinner, Heath, Eugene and Audra decided to go to a different lounge and listen to the piano music; while Nick and Jennie left to take a walk outside. They decided to window shop along Montgomery Street and Jennie was again fascinated by the endless variety of stores and merchandise available. Her arm entwined in Nick's, she chatted merrily about the wonderful time she had with Audra, Eugene and Victoria – and the many ideas she had gleaned by visiting the various fashion establishments. Again, Nick was totally captivated by listening to Jennie and watching her describe the day's events. She was slowly losing her shyness around him – and the family – and he was beginning to see more of the complex woman he was in love with.

Coming back to the hotel, Nick mentioned that since something had come up for Jarrod, and they would be leaving San Francisco on the mid morning train tomorrow. Jennie looked up at him and said, "I feel like my fairy tale is about to end." Nick replied, "Nonsense...by the way, I have a little gift for you." She stopped and cocking her head looked at him. He reached in his pocket and gave her the small package. Opening it up, she chuckled, "new guitar strings!" "You must really want me to write the words to that song" she said. Putting his arms around her, he gave her a tender kiss, "yes, my love" he said. Jennie's heart skipped a beat as she melted into his arms and kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

The next morning, Eugene took them – and their many packages – to the depot, and after giving each a hug and kiss promised to be home for Christmas. They all settled in for the ride – and there was much chatter about the opera performance and the wonderful time they all had in San Francisco.

Jarrod came to sit by Jennie and Nick – and showed them the morning edition of the San Francisco Chronicle. "You're famous!", he said to her, as he read the article in the society column about the prior night's opera. There was a quarter page picture of Victoria and Jarrod looking very elegant - with the caption "Prominent San Francisco Attorney Attends Opera". The article continued – mentioning it was Victoria's birthday - and giving details about how dashing mother and son looked. Victoria told the reporter that her gorgeous gown was designed by Miss Jennie Hall of Stockton especially for the occasion. Jennie was speechless. "Oh, Mrs. Barkley", she exclaimed, "that was so generous of you!" Victoria smiled – "Well", she said, "as long as you are trying to grow your business, I might as well help". They all laughed and congratulated Jennie on her new-found notoriety. Jennie chuckled, "It's a lot better than the last claim to fame I once had!" Nick turned to her and laughed, "now that's a fact!". She then rested her head against his shoulder, and soon fell asleep to the rocking of the train.

The train finally arrived in Stockton, and together with luggage and packages, the family alighted from the private car. Jarrod had arranged for a wagon and carriage to take them back to the ranch. Nick told them to go on without him, as he would take Jennie home and hire a horse for the ride back.

Saying her goodbyes to the Barkleys with hugs and tears in her eyes, Jennie and Nick waved and then walked to her shop. She put her packages on the couch and went to get her guitar. "I can't tell you how happy I am with the new strings", she chatted happily. She then went to the kitchen area, and putting the kettle on the stove turned to Nick, "can I make you some tea? I'm afraid I don't have anything else to offer."

She settled herself on the couch and was about to begin to restring the guitar when Nick stood and walked over to her, "well,..er...I have something to offer", he said quietly. She looked at him inquisitively as he knelt down before her. Holding out the ring box, he gently asked, "Jennie...would you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Nick Barkley?" Immediately, she started to cry, "Oh Nick, the angels do answer prayers!" she exclaimed as she hugged the handsome cowboy kneeling before her. They embraced warmly – alternating between kissing, crying and laughing together. "You haven't opened the box", Nick laughed. Jennie realized that she was squeezing the box tightly – and releasing her grip, opened it.

Her mouth formed a large "O" as she looked at the beautiful emerald and diamond ring. She handed it to Nick – "put it on my finger, please", she said softly and when he had done so, she hugged him tightly – crying on his shoulder. Laughing heartily, Nick said, "All right, woman, let me stand...these old knees aren't what they used to be!"

Straightening up, he asked, "Are you up to a ride to the ranch?" "On horseback or in a buggy", Jennie laughed. Putting his arms around her, he said, "On horseback – I can't wait to tell them!" Jennie pushed him toward the door, "You arrange for the horses, and I'll change into a riding outfit and pack a bag." Nick gave her a sweet kiss – "hurry", he said, "I'll be right back!"

Returning with the horses, Nick helped Jennie fasten her things to the saddle and together rode quickly to the ranch. The moonlit ride was filled with their happy chatter about their future plans. Jennie kept alternating between laughing and crying – and Nick smiled as he watched her mood swing from one to the other. "Look at all the stars!" Jennie exclaimed. They both looked up to the star filled sky. "Mother", Jennie whispered with tears in her eyes, "thank you".

Nick leaned over and caressed her face – he couldn't believe that he had finally found the love of his life and wanted them to be together as soon as possible. Jennie agreed with him – but added that his mother would not be satisfied with anything less than a grand party. If they could somehow manage to pull it together sooner – that was fine with Jennie.

Arriving at the ranch, they let Ciego take their horses and entered the house through the kitchen. Silas told them that the family were in the library and they hurriedly made their way. "Bring a bottle of champagne", Nick called back.

Walking with their arms around each other's waists, they entered the library. "Meet the soon to be newest member of the Barkely clan" he proudly announced. Gasps and cries of 'congratulations' echoed around the library as Silas came in with the bottle of champagne and glasses. Everyone was so excited, exclaiming at how beautiful Jennie's ring was, and Victoria hugged Jennie saying, "I just knew he was falling in love with you!" Jennie was so excited by the family's acceptance of her – and she thanked them all for their kind wishes. "I'm sorry", she said - in between tears and laughter, "I'm just so happy!". Audra came to hug them both, "I just knew you two would be together!", she gushed, and welcomed Jennie as her new 'sister'. Jarrod and Heath also took turns congratulating the happy couple – and as Silas passed around the glasses of champagne, Jarrod proposed a toast: "To Jennie and Nick...the Barkley family is proud to welcome you!"

Naturally, the talk turned to plans for an engagement party. Jennie shyly said that although she would welcome an engagement party; that she and Nick would prefer just to focus on a wedding. Nick added that his choice would be a wedding right after Christmas – which would give them a little time to plan. "Christmas!" Victoria exclaimed, "that's only two months away". Then seeing Jennie's face, she quickly added, "but I know we can pull everything together by then. That time of year will be beautiful". "Besides", Nick added putting his arm around Jennie, "what better birthday present for my bride-to-be!"

Audra came to stand by Jennie – "Yes", she said, "we have to shop and arrange for your gown and trousseau." Jennie laughed, "well, I would certainly welcome the help". "I see another trip to San Francisco" Audra agreed adding, "Every dressmaker for miles around here will be very busy!" Jennie gave Audra a big hug – "thanks for being the sister I always prayed for!" she said with tears in her eyes. Then smiling added, " I have a picture of exactly what I would like for me and my maid of honor – and know where to find it!" Audra looked in surprise – "Maid of honor!" she exclaimed – "Oh Jennie...you are the sister I always prayed for too!"


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

With the hour growing so late – and after the very long but exciting day everyone had, Victoria insisted that Jennie stay, "after all, you're family now!". They said their "good nights" as they headed upstairs – each retiring to their respective rooms. Jennie settled herself in the guest room. Although she was exhausted, she found herself tossing and turning. Unable to calm the million thoughts running through her mind, she quietly got up and headed downstairs.

Noticing a light still on in the library, she went in and found Jarrod sitting at his desk. "I hope I'm not disturbing you" she said shyly. "Not at all, Jennie" Jarrod smiled, "just catching up on some mail." She came over to sit by the desk and looking at him said wistfully, "Jarrod, as you know, my father is passed, and I have no male relatives – actually, I have no relatives at all." Continuing, she added, "Would you do me the honor of 'giving me away'?" Jarrod stood up and coming over, kissed her on the forehead, "Jennie...it would be my honor and privilege." Smiling up at him, she stood and started to leave, but then turned back and kissed him on the cheek saying, "Thank you so much...that means the world to me". Jennie returned to her room and was finally able to settle into a calm slumber.

Meanwhile, Jarrod had no sooner gone back to reading his mail when Nick came into the library. "Seems like everyone's sleepwalking", Jarrod chuckled. Nick poured himself a brandy, settled in the chair Jennie recently vacated – and looking at his older brother commented, "Jarrod...I've never been more at peace in my life than since I met Jennie". "Then, what's on your mind, Nick" Jarrod questioned. "She is quite the puzzle – shy one moment and a solid rock the next. She told me about her parents and broken engagement. But I still can't imagine what it was like for her – running away from Ft. Laramie and landing in Stockton " , Nick mused. "After all, its almost 1000 miles – no easy feat." "Have you asked her?" Jarrod said. "I did once, and she said it was too painful to speak about", Nick replied. "Well, dear brother, then I would leave it alone until she is ready" Jarrod finalized. "If it makes you feel any better, I did wire the new commandant at Laramie – her story is absolutely true – and, by the way, they are relieved that she is safe." Nick looked up at Jarrod – "I guess I expected you to do that." "I also found out that she owns the dress shop and house attached to it. Bought it when she arrived in Stockton from Old Man Cunningham – used Jeff Lawson as her attorney because she thought I would be too expensive" Jarrod said smiling. Then he added, "Yes, Nick, your little dressmaker is quite the enigma – but as honest as the day is long – and she does love you very much!" Downing the rest of the brandy, Nick nodded to his brother, "I love her very much too...and want her to feel safe and secure – and never be afraid again" and took his leave.

Jarrod smiled again to himself. Nick was never any good at mysteries and not being in total control.. .. Jennie would tell him the rest of her life story when she was good and ready to do so.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

Jennie was so overwhelmed at the shop – what with her own wedding plans, the upcoming trip to San Francisco and trying to finish the orders she had, she felt like she was drowning. Adding to her stress was the fact that the song she promised to write for Nick kept ruminating in her mind. "If I don't get this song on paper" she thought, "I'll go crazy". Abruptly she stopped what she was doing, and changing into riding clothes grabbed her guitar case and a small bag. She put the "closed" sign out as she locked the door and walked over to the livery stable to see about a horse. Mr. Dunkin helped Jennie strap the guitar and bag to the horse and wished her a pleasant day. Riding out of Stockton, she headed towards the lake where she and Nick had their first picnic.

Jennie arrived at the lake and after settling the horse in the shade near the water, removed her guitar and bag and started to play the melody of her "wordless" song. She propped up her book of staff paper on the log next to her and was jotting notes and words as she picked and strummed the guitar. After the past couple of hectic weeks, she was totally at peace.

Meanwhile, Heath and Nick were finishing up their rounds and were both sweating profusely in the mid-day heat. "What do you say we take the horses over to that lake and let them drink", Heath suggested. Nick turned and agreed, adding, "I could use a swim myself." The brothers headed off toward the cool beckoning lake.

Suddenly, Heath pulled up his horse, "Nick, hear that?" he inquired. Nick looked around, "Hear what?" "Music", Heath replied, "Listen...I swear I hear music." They both stayed still and listened – In the vast expanse of the outdoors – the music carried. "Yeah", Nick said, "Over by the lake...someone's singing". They slowly trotted over to where the music was coming from and stopping on a rise saw its source. Jennie had her back to them and was standing playing the guitar and singing. Nick leaned on the saddle horn and admired how totally engrossed she was in her music and felt a stirring of love and peace in his heart. They waited until she had finished and took the guitar off before hailing her. "Hey there", Nick called. Jennie turned around and rewarded him with her brilliant smile. "What are you doing here", she asked. "Its my ranch", he laughed. Jumping down off his horse, he went to give her a hug and kiss. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Jennie sat back on the stump and let out a sigh – "Oh, Nick, this song has been driving me crazy...I just had to get it out of my head and on paper" she replied. "Now that its almost finished, I can put it aside and get back to my work".

"Nick and I were thinking of going for a swim" Heath said - looking at Nick hopefully. She looked at both of them – "Well, you two enjoy the swim...I'm heading back to town". Nick stood next to her, "we'll skip the swim and head back to the ranch...if you come and have dinner with us." Jennie gave him a sidelong look while glancing at Heath, "are you sure?" Heath let out a long sigh as his anticipated refreshing swim disappeared, "Yeah...we're sure" he said, and after settling her guitar and bag on the horse, the three rode off to the ranch.

Victoria warmly greeted her sons and Jennie as they rode into the corral. Jennie came to give her a hug and enthusiastically said how happy she was to see her again. "Jennie, there is so much to talk about", Victoria said as they walked into the house together. Jennie called back to Nick, "Please bring my guitar inside." "You play the guitar?" Victoria asked, "I hope you play for us sometime."

As they walked into the house, Jennie told Victoria of the promise to write a song for Nick – adding how it had consumed her to the point that she had to leave the shop to find a quiet place and write down the lyrics to a melody she had already composed. That's how she met up with Heath and Nick at the lake today.

Victoria brought up some of the wedding plans she was working on – and Jennie smiled and agreed that the everything was coming together beautifully. "I would be beside myself if I had to figure this out alone" Jennie said. Then she smiled sadly at Victoria, "I haven't had my mother around for many years...it is a comfort to have you by my side." The tears swelled in her eyes as she added, "Mother was killed when I was a young teenager...it breaks my heart that she is not here...but then again, I know she had a hand in my meeting Nick...and I know that she is smiling down on us." Victoria went to hug Jennie – and Jennie let herself shed the tears she had been holding back for some time. "Jennie", Victoria said, choking back her own tears, "I can never replace your mother...but for the love you and Nick have between you, I would be honored if you called me "'mother'." Nick and Heath found them hugging each other tightly when they entered the parlor. "What's all this crying?" Nick asked. Jennie turned her tear streaked faced toward him, "I have found my second mother" she whispered – 'and again the angels are smiling on me', she thought.

With just the four of them around, Victoria asked Silas to serve dinner earlier so that Nick could bring Jennie home at a reasonable hour. Victoria filled Jennie and Nick in on some of the details for their Christmas-time wedding – of course the house would be decorated with Christmas trees both inside and outside; and lots of festive evergreen branches hung with red bows, polished candelabra, lanterns and decorative garland. Silas was working with a chef from the Cattleman's Hotel to plan the repast and Victoria had arranged for a string quartet to play at the house. The minister had been contacted as well, but did want to speak with Jennie and Nick personally. And of course, the most important detail was the date – Jennie and Nick had decided sometime between Christmas and the New Year, but had not settled on an exact date.

With supper finished, Jennie asked Nick to ride home with her – as she had a very busy upcoming day and was sure he did too. They took their leave from Victoria and Heath – and went out to the barn to saddle their horses. Jennie brought her guitar and bag – and Nick secured them on her saddle. Waving to Victoria and Heath they left the ranch.

"Nick", Jennie said turning to him, "why don't we ride by the lake...I have a surprise for you." He nodded his agreement and together they took a short detour toward the lake. Once arriving, they dismounted and Nick tied the horses near the water. Jennie had removed her guitar and was sitting on the oak stump. "I finally finished your song", she said shyly, "and I wanted to sing it for you."

He settled his back against a tree and watched as Jennie closed her eyes and began to sing.

 _My Angel Prayer_

 _Each night I talk to the angels_

 _when I look at the stars above_

 _Lying in bed I fervently pray_

 _"Please send me someone to love"_

 _You came unexpectedly into my life_

 _and removed all my loneliness and sorrow_

 _Let me say good-bye to yesterday_

 _and embrace our new tomorrow_

 _I made a wish upon a star_

 _and was shown a love that's true_

 _The angels smiled down on me_

 _the day that I met you._

 _Let me forever look into his eyes_

 _and see the love reflected there_

 _Let me forever stay safe in his arms_

 _Dear Angels, hear my prayer!_

 _So, hold me close, my love_

 _Keep me safe within your heart_

 _Let me forever live my life with you_

 _Always...together – never to part._

As the guitar and her voice faded on the last note, she stood and laid down the guitar. Nick went over to her...and holding her face between his hands...kissed her passionately. Putting their arms around each other, she returned his kisses with the same passion and desire until he finally pulled away saying softly, "Let me get you home before I do something stupid." She smiled and caressing his face asked sweetly, "so...does that mean you liked my song!"


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

The weekend for the Harvest Fair was a fun and boisterous time in Stockton. Banners were strung across the town and the air was very festive with people from all around the Valley heading there for the planned activities.

Nick and Heath entered the rifle target shooting contest; and Heath was signed up for the horse race through the Valley. Nick begged off on some of the events he normally would have participated in so that he and Jennie could spend the time being spectators and enjoying the festivities together. Word of their engagement was slowing spreading – and Nick wanted to be with Jennie as much as possible to accept and enjoy the many good wishes and "congratulations" they were receiving. Farmers and ranchers from the county brought their horses and other live stock for sale; and auctioneers were shouting to the crowds of upcoming bids. Farmers set up stands to sell their produce, and merchants brought out tables of their goods and wares for sale. Jennie enjoyed walking with Nick through the many stalls that were set up.

At a stand selling shawls, Jennie stopped to admire one in particular when she heard prim Mrs. Swanson's voice, "Well, Miss Hall, you have certainly bettered your station" she said dourly. Nick turned and tipping his hat said, "Mrs. Swanson, I'll take that as a congratulations to me and my fiancé." And with that, he placed his arm protectively around Jennie and ushered her from the unpleasant woman. "If she was a man she'd be flat on the ground", Nick muttered. Jennie leaned against him saying, "Don't let her spoil our day, my love."

They heard the barker announced the horse race – and watched as the riders lined up at the starting area. Heath was there on Charger – and the entire Barkley clan was on hand to cheer him on. There were 10 riders from around the county – and when the barker fired the shot – they were off. A cloud of dust accompanied the start of the race and Jennie could hardly see over the crowd. Nick was giving her as accurate a description as he could of the events as he saw them. The riders eventually disappeared from view, and they turned to make their way toward the finish line.

After what seemed like forever – the barker announced, "Here they come!" Everyone raced towards the finish line and Jennie was pushed up against Nick. He protectively put his arms around her and again gave her an account of the riders as they approached. There was so much shouting and yelling that Jennie could hardly hear Nick when he yelled – "Heath's in front!" The horses thundered past – and amid the cloud of dust – Nick picked up Jennie and twirling around shouted – "He won!".

The family walked over to the finish line – congratulating Heath on a great race as he rubbed down Charger. However, Heath's moment of glory was cut short as the barker announced "Target shoot – rifles!" Jarrod had just arrived and handed each of his brothers their respective rifles. Nick grabbed Jennie's hand – "Come on – lets hurry!" They rushed over to the area where targets were set up. Jennie watch as the shooters all lined up to take their turn. She marveled at how well they were all doing...but as the target was moved farther and farther away, the contestants, including Heath, were slowly being eliminated, and at the end it was down to the final two – Nick and Dan Landry from a nearby ranch. The targets were moved another 10 paces as the shooters loaded and took their stance. "FIRE"...Two shots respectively rang out – and the judges walked to examine the targets. "Nick Barkley!" they declared, "Congratulations!" Jennie ran over and gave him a kiss, "That was awesome!" she congratulated as she took his arm to leave.

"Well now, little lady", he smiled pulling her back, "don't think you're running away that fast". She looked up at him, "whatever are you talking about" she asked. "I've been wanting to see just how good you are with a rifle." With that, he handed her his rifle as the others looked on. "Nick", she said quietly, "there's too many people here." "Nonsense" he said looking around, "...almost everyone's left", Then chuckling he said: "besides, you owe me for that horse race you won." "Is that a challenge?" she asked innocently; when he nodded and said "you bet", she laughing replied, "You're on!"

Taking the rifle, she walked over to the start position...loading the gun, she pushed the bolt forward and down swiftly. Taking her stance she sighted the center of the target...and fired. Heath turned toward her in surprise, "did you miss it entirely?" he asked. But Jarrod had already started walking toward the target. "No", he said with a twinkle in his eye, "I don't think she missed it at all." The Barkleys gathered around the target. Taking his knife, Jarrod dug around the bullet in the center of the target – and out came two bullets. Jennie had fired into the exact same spot as Nick. Nick whistled and looking at her said, "I don't believe it." Jennie cocked her head and giving Nick a quick wink she tossed the rifle back to him. Victoria laughed softly to herself as she witnessed the exchange – Jennie could certainly hold her own with her often loud and outspoken son.

Jennie and Nick left the target area and were heading toward the center of town when they chanced upon the minister. He greeted them warmly as they walked together. Jennie turned toward him, "Reverend, Nick and I need to speak with you about our wedding plans." "Well", he replied, "we can go to my office now if you wish." Looking up at Nick she waited for his reply, "If you don't mind, Reverend", he said. They walked with the minister to the church - and upon entering turned left to his office. After they settled, Jennie told the minister about their wedding plans – and how they would like to be married at the church with a reception back at the ranch. The minister inquired, "Do you have a date in mind?". "Yes", Jennie replied, "we would like to be married on a day between Christmas and the New Year." The minister looked at his desk calendar and asked if December 28 would work for them. They looked at each other and Nick answered, "that would be perfect." Jennie added, "would noon be OK?" The minister nodded as he make a note of the date and time in his calender book. They spent the next hour with the minister as he discussed the solemnity and responsibilities of marriage with them. When they took their leave, Nick and Jennie thanked him for his time and sage counsel.

They hurried to find the rest of the family and give them the news of the wedding date. Nick and Jennie's excitement was shared by Victoria and the family – and the all headed toward the Cattleman's Hotel to have dinner and discuss wedding plans further. Jarrod had arranged for a room where they could gather and freshen up before the nigh time festivities.

That evening was such a romantic time for Nick and Jennie. They danced each dance together – and every time Jennie looked into his eyes she saw his love for her. "I can't believe that you are in my life", she whispered as they danced. "I'm one lucky man", he replied as he kissed the top of her head; then he lead her out for the next dance. Victoria saw the love reflected in their eyes and the way Nick was holding Jennie and know her oftimes loud outspoken son had finally found love.

As the evening wore on and the festivities were ending, Jennie said her good-byes to the Barkley family. She kissed and hugged each one and wished them all a good evening. Then she and Nick walked to her shop. "Nick", Jennie smiled, "did you notice the stars tonight?" He smiled down at her, "Yes...are those the angels?" She turned and gave him a warm hug – "my handsome cowboy" she said, "I can't wait to begin our life together". "The next two months had better fly" he laughed. They arrived at Jennie's shop – and opening the door they took their leave from each other. Before he turned to leave, Nick kissed the top of her nose..."until I see you again", he smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

The days following the Fair were chaotic as far as wedding plans were concerned. Victoria and Audra were visiting Jennie's shop and she showed them the sketches of the two gowns she remembered seeing in San Francisco. Audra excitedly gave her approval – "Yes" she said, "I remember seeing them too". Jennie remarked, "I know exactly where I saw these gowns so it would just be a matter of maybe one fitting and we could take them with us." Victoria said she would most likely shop for a gown in San Francisco too.

Audra and Victoria agreed that this would be the best plan - and Victoria added that Jarrod would make the trip with them. Jennie also mentioned that she needed to visit a certain leather shop while in San Francisco as she intended to make her soon to be brothers new vests for Christmas – and a special vest for Nick. After conferring together, they decided that the trip would be made by the end of the week. Victoria said that Jarrod would make all the arrangements, and they would need to only stay two nights in San Francisco.

Victoria then offered for Jennie to join her and Audra for lunch, but she begged off saying that she had almost finished all pending orders and wanted to be completely done by the time they left for San Francisco She wanted some free time to help with the wedding plans and finish the Christmas presents she had planned to make.

She also told them of her plan to have Ettie Johnson move into the shop/house after the wedding and that they would combine their businesses. This would give Jennie something of her own to continue working on while Nick was busy running the ranch, and in time Jennie would eventually give up the dress making business and settle down to raise a family

Victoria hugged Jennie in approval – and taking their leave, she and Audra left the shop. "We'll let you know the date and time of the train", Audra called back as Jennie waved good bye.

Their next stop was Jarrod's office – and he confirmed that all arrangements were made and they would leave on Friday. Audra could hardly contain her excitement – and told them she was going back to tell Jennie – and would meet up with them at the Cattleman's Hotel for lunch.

Jennie enthusiastically greeted Audra as she returned to the shop with the final travel arrangements. Jennie let Audra in on her plan to make her soon to be brothers vests for Christmas presents. "Can you somehow grab a shirt for each of them", Jennie asked. "Oh certainly" Audra replied, "I can have Silas give me one of each from the laundry – and I'll grab one from Eugene's closet". They shared a sisterly hug as they said good-bye – each looking forward to the San Francisco trip. Friday couldn't come fast enough for Jennie – she had so much she needed to do. She was disappointed that she wouldn't get a chance to see Nick before leaving – but he and Heath were on a buying trip of their own and would not return for another week.

Friday finally arrived, and Jennie was all packed when Jarrod came to pick her up. They met up with Victoria and Audra at the depot and within minutes the train had also arrived. Once settled, the ladies merrily chatted about gowns, flower arrangements and Christmas and wedding plans while Jarrod busied himself at the desk reading over a brief he was preparing.

They arrived at the San Francisco depot - and the carriage Jarrod had arranged for was waiting to take them to the hotel. After checking in, Victoria decided she would rest until supper-time while Jarrod said he was heading to his office. Audra and Jennie decided to begin their shopping – with the first stop being the leather shop.

Dugan's Leather Shop was a dream come true for Jennie – the strong smell of leather, hides, suede and other goods permeated the air as they entered. Jennie spoke to the shop keeper about what she was planning to make – and within short order, he was showing them different leathers and suedes, buckles, chains and buttons. Jennie and Audra conferred on who would look best in what material – and eventually Jennie placed her order, paid and left instructions for delivery to her room at the hotel.

With the hour growing late, they made their way back to the hotel to meet up with Jarrod and Victoria for supper. Jarrod had everything arranged – including a fine wine to toast the wedding shopping trip. The ladies chatted merrily about tomorrow's planned trip to one of the most prestigious dressmakers in town. Jennie had her sketch and excitedly showed them what she wanted for herself and Audra. Victoria and Jarrod commented on how beautiful the gowns were – and Victoria said that she was looking to have gown in a brocade of Christmas red. Jennie laughed, "Well, I hope Nick doesn't show up in boots and spurs!". Jarrod replied, "I'll make sure that he doesn't!" They left the dining room – and wished each other a good night, retired for the evening.

Victoria, Audra and Jennie met at the dining room for breakfast the next morning – all excited about the planned trip to find the perfect gowns. Upon finishing, they left the hotel and hired a hansom cab for the ride to Estelle's Emporium. Victoria had arrange for an appointment for all of them, and they arrive precisely on time. They were warmly greeted by the manager – who looked at the sketches Jennie showed and remarked that those gowns were indeed at the shop.

Jennie and Audra went to their respective changing rooms to try on the gowns. The wedding gown fitted Jennie perfectly – and as she walked out of the dressing room, Victoria gave a smile of approval. "Oh my, Jennie" she gushed, "you look magnificent!" And indeed, she did.

The gown was an ivory/white fitted gown with a ruffles on the skirt, 3/4 length sleeves, a scoop neckline with soft ruffles at the throat and around the scoop. The gown had a short train, and a long lace veil. The only suggested change was to eliminate the ruffles at the throat – which Victoria suggested since she was aware of the beautiful rhinestone set that Nick purchased for Jennie. Jennie agreed with this change - and the dress maker said that they could have the gown ready for pickup the next day.

Audra also tried on her gown – and standing next to Jennie – she was absolutely stunning. The gown was a deep cobalt blue with a blue and red brocade top, fitted waist with blue and red bows down the back and at the end of the 3/4 length sleeves – and it complemented Jennie's gown perfectly. Again, since the fit was almost perfect, the dress maker would be able to deliver Audra's gown the next day also.

This left Victoria – who had chosen a beautiful Christmas red gown. As she left for the changing room, Jennie roamed the shop looking for suitable gifts for Victoria and Audra – and chose two pairs of soft leather gloves. As Audra was fussing over Victoria, Jennie paid for the gloves and left instructions for their delivery to the hotel.

Victoria emerged from the dressing room – and looked absolutely stunning. Her dress was very similar in style to Jennie and Audra's gowns. Her red gown was split in the front and had an ivory silk underskirt. The neckline was high with soft ivory ruffles along the bodice and the 3/4 length sleeves. A tight fitted waist accentuated Victoria's petite figure and the coloring complemented her perfectly. Again, they were in luck as there were minimal alterations to be done.

They concluded their shopping – and headed back to the hotel. Tomorrow would be a final fitting and then home to Stockton with their purchases.


	15. Chapter 15

Christmas Day

Christmas morning was a beautiful crisp clear day. The temperatures were unseasonably warmer than in past years and Jennie was up early, dressed and on her way downstairs to set her presents under the tree. She could hear everyone stirring – and soon they would all head to church for the Christmas services. She placed her presents along with the others – and stepped back to admire her work...backing right into Nick. He put his arms around her and gently kissed her neck, "Good morning, my love", he whispered, "Merry Christmas". Jennie turned and they shared a tender kiss – until they heard Jarrod clearing his throat. As they separated, Jennie gave her future brother a "Merry Christmas" and kissed his cheek. They headed into the dining room and poured coffee as the others were slowly arriving.

After a light breakfast, they were ready to leave for church. Donning light outerwear, they dispersed into several buggies, they rode away.

The church service was a reverent and joyful tribute to the Christmas spirit, and as the Barkleys were leaving – there were much well wishes for the soon to be bride and groom. With the wedding just a couple of days away – Jennie and Nick accepted the good cheer happily while Nick kept his arm around Jennie. When the last congregant left – the Barkleys headed home to their own Christmas festivities.

When they arrived, Silas already had a fire going – and the family settled in the parlor to toast the Christmas holiday and open presents. Jennie insisted that the Barkley boys open their gifts simultaneously – so that they would be surprised with the vests she made. There was much admiration as each tried on their "custom made" vests – Jarrod's was of dark black suede with matching buttons; Eugene's was a dark brown suede with copper buttons – both had pockets for watches and fobs. Heath had a beautiful collared tan leather vest, silver buttons and two front pockets. But Nick's collared vest was very special – black leather with silver buttons and chains in the front, two small front pockets and a pocket on the inside. They strutted in front of the ladies and each one profusely thanked Jennie. "This must have taken you forever to make" Eugene commented. "How did you get the sizes right?" Heath asked. Jennie smiled at Audra and said, "Well...I did have an accomplice." Victoria and Audra opened their gifts – and were also enthusiastic in their reception of the lovely, soft leather gloves.

Jennie was also the recipient of beautiful presents – several lovely dresses from the Barkley family – all made by Ettie. "I surely need these!" Jennie exclaimed. The last present came from Nick. He presented her with the box from the San Francisco dressmaker – and when she opened it, she started to cry. "I can't believe you bought the entire outfit!" she said as she held up the green riding outfit she had tried on that day. Opening another box, she exclaimed further, "and the boots too!" With tears running down her cheeks, she went to hug Nick. He picked her up and twirled around the room – "You looked marvelous in that outfit!" he laughed, "how could I not buy it for you?" Nick was going to give her the other box he had – but decided to keep that for another place and time.

With presents opened and admired, the family went to the dining room to enjoy the feast Silas had prepared. A delicious roast beef dinner – with all the trimmings – potatoes and stuffing, a Southern mixed greens side dish Silas was famous for – Barkley vineyard wine to complement the meal. Dinner conversation revolved around the Christmas presents each received, and anticipation of the upcoming wedding. With the wedding just a couple of days away and just about everyone in the valley attending, the usual Christmas social calling was suspended this year.

After dinner, they all adjourned to the library – and while the brothers engaged in games of billiards, the ladies chatted animatedly on the finalized wedding plans. Shortly after, Silas entered the library with a candle-studded cake – while they all broke out into a chorus of "Happy Birthday". Jennie made her wish and blew out all the candles in one "whoosh". Then with tears in her eyes, Jennie turned to Victoria, "Mother", she started, "I can never thank you enough for all you have done." Victoria gave her a hug and replied, "Jennie, my daughter, this is my pleasure!"

As the day wore on, Nick stood and announced that he would bring the buggy around – as Jennie wanted to go home and finalize her own plans for the coming days. Jennie took her leave – wishing all a Merry Christmas and they all laughed as they hugged and "happy birthday wishes" were given. Victoria said enthusiastically, "The next time I see you – you'll be on your way to becoming Mrs. Nick Barkley!".

As Nick and Jennie settled in on their ride – Jennie looked up – "Christmas is always such a magical night" she commented. "I can't believe you are here in my life...I must have done something good!" she added. Nick turned and gave her a kiss on the cheek – "you came into my life – and I am the luckiest man in the world."

Nick purposely took a detour to what they called "their lake" – and stopping the buggy, helped Jennie alight. Taking her hand, he walked toward the lake – he stopped and with a wave of his arm stated, "this is where our home will be". Jennie looked at him in amazement. "Yes siree", he continued, "this land is where we will build our home, watch our children grow, and get old together". "This place is so special", Jennie commented, "our first picnic was here...I wrote your song here too!" Nick continued, "a wrap around porch for sitting out and watching the lake...and you oak log near the water where you can play your guitar." She put her arms around him, "tell me its not a dream" she whispered. He hugged her and they shared a passionate kiss; then taking her hand, led her to the fallen oak stump. Fumbling, he took a box out of his pocket. "I..er...got you a little something extra for your birthday" he said as he handed her the box. Jennie sat on the stump and opening the box exclaimed, "Oh my, Nick – I can't believe you bought this too!". The rhinestone necklace and earrings were stunning – "they will be perfect on our wedding day." she finished. Taking her into his arms, they embraced and passionately kissed. Jennie laid her head on his strong chest and could hear his heart beating rapidly, "My soon-to-be husband", she whispered, "I love you!"


	16. Chapter 16

The Wedding

December 28 dawned and Jennie couldn't contain her excitement as she put on the kettle and a pot of water. Opening the door she stepped outside and enjoyed the unseasonably warm December morning, the brilliant blue sky and the sun shine. "Oh mother", she whispered, "the happiest day of my life is finally here." She went inside and poured herself a cup of tea – and went in her room to look at the beautiful wedding gown. Ettie would be arriving soon to help her dress and fix her hair, and Jarrod would be coming to pick her up in a couple of hours. She had filled her small tub with water and was pouring the boiling water in to make it tepid enough for a bath. Adding a few drops of her favorite scent of lavender, she eased herself in and relaxed.

At the Barkley ranch, Nick rolled out of bed and opened his window – the skies were a beautiful blue and the sun was shining – stretching and smiling he thought to himself that today he was getting married. He took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled – today was a new beginning for him and Jennie. Whoever would have thought that what started out as a crazy joke – would end up leading him to marriage. "Yes", he mused looking up at the sky, "someone definitely had a hand in this." He quickly pulled on his ranch clothes and headed down to breakfast and to meet up with the rest of the family. Silas had prepared the usual ham and eggs – and was fussing around everyone to eat and be done. He had lots of cleaning, planning and setting up to do – and wanted the dining room cleared as quickly as possible so that he could get everything ready.

With the unseasonably warm weather, it was decided that some of the festivities would take place outdoors – especially the huge "pig roast" that had been started the night before by the hands. The string quartet would be set up in the parlor; while the hands had arranged for a 'caller' and fiddlers to be in the bunkhouse area for square dancing. Decorating the rest of the house and outdoor areas would take a small army of help – but Silas was taking pride in organizing and seeing that everything was perfectly in place. After all – this was the first Barkley wedding to take place at the ranch and was considered the event of the year by everyone in the Valley.

Nick, Jarrod, Eugene and Heath finished their breakfasts – and were joking about the bathroom schedules – when Audra and Victoria chimed in that they would be using the facilities first. Gowns and formal wear were laid out in their rooms – and there was much excited chatter as they all began their respective bathing and preparations.

Ettie Johnson arrived promptly as Jennie finished drying herself – and was brushing her hair by the fireplace. The ladies hugged enthusiastically – and Ettie began the dressing of Jennie's hair. Jennie had decided to pull her hair back and up – with curls over her shoulder. She bought beautiful rhinestone pins to hold up her hair – and once Ettie was finished – Jennie looked in the mirror appreciatively. Next came the gorgeous gown! Jennie again looked in the mirror and smiled at her reflection – "I sure hope Nick likes what I chose", she murmured. Ettie added the hat and long lace veil, "He will only have eyes for you." She stood back and admired Jennie in her wedding finery and smiled, "you look stunning!"

Nick and his brothers met in the library and made sure each had their formal wear perfect – cuff links, bow ties – they were a truly handsome lot. Victoria and Audra joined them – and after a final check of each other – Victoria announced it was time to start to head into town and the church. As they were leaving, she stopped and pulled Nick aside – "Are you happy?" she inquired. He looked down at her and with a smile answered simply, "I've never been happier". They hugged warmly, and he escorted her to the waiting buggy.

Jennie's stomach was full of butterflies as she tried to relax and wait for Jarrod to pick her up. She paced around the shop – checking for the hundredth time that everything was perfect. Then she suddenly remembered – "oh my", she exclaimed, "I forgot to put on Nick's present!" She went into her room and took out the box with the rhinestone jewelry – Ettie put the necklace and earrings on and Jennie looked one last time in the mirror – "Now", she said, "I'm ready!"

Within minutes, she saw Jarrod arriving to pick her up. When he came into the shop - he stopped and smiled with admiration at how beautiful she looked. "Jennie" he said as he graciously bowed and kissed her hand, "if Nick wasn't marrying you...I certainly would!" She blushed and gave him a warm hug and kiss – and together with Ettie's help, she got into the carriage.

The Barkley family had arrived at the church and were greeting the minister, friends and neighbors who had gathered for the wedding. Nick and Eugene took their place at the front of the church, and Heath stood ready with Victoria to escort her down the aisle before the ceremony.

After a short drive in the carriage, Jarrod and Jennie arrived at the Stockton church. Jarrod helped her down from the carriage and escorted her inside. Audra was waiting in the back and greeted her enthusiastically. Jennie looked toward the front of the church and saw Nick and Eugene standing together. The sight of how handsome Nick looked took her breath away. Heath and Victoria came to stand by her and each greeted her warmly – commenting on how radiant she looked. When the minister saw that the wedding party was assembled and beckoned for Heath to escort Victoria to the first row. Once they were seated, the minister nodded to the organist that all was ready and to begin the music.

Audra turned to walk down the aisle – and Jarrod placed Jennie's arm around his. The music began and Jennie looked forward as the congregation stood and turned toward her. She froze where she was – her heartbeat pounding in her ears – she couldn't move. Jarrod leaned toward her and whispered, "Nick is waiting for you." Guided by her soon to be brother, she slowly walked down the aisle – her eyes focused solely on the handsome man waiting to be her husband. As they reached the minister, he asked, "Who giveth away this woman to this man in marriage" and Jarrod answered, "On behalf of the Hollister family, I give away this woman." He lifted Jennie's veil and giving her a kiss, took her hand and gave it to Nick. Nick and Jennie joined hands and Nick smiled – she was absolutely gorgeous and his eyes shone and reflected all the love he felt for her.

The minister welcomed Nick, Jennie and all assembled for the wedding. As the ceremony continued, the minister indicated for Nick and Jennie to face each other, hold hands and begin their vows. Nick repeated his vows in a clear strong voice, "I, Nicholas Jonathan...to be my lawfully wedded wife..." He could feel the trembling in Jennie's hands as he continued his vow, "...til death do us part" he concluded. The minister then turned to Jennie and in a voice that was barely above a whisper she repeated after him, "I Jennifer Alecia, take you Nicholas Jonathan", she was squeezing Nick's hands tightly – trying to keep herself steady, as she finished her vow "...til death do us part." After Nick placed the ring on her finger, the minister pronounced them "man and wife" and Nick and Jennie tenderly kissed. Then the minister announced "dear friends, I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Barkley!" The church erupted into a thunderous applause and cheers – as Nick and Jennie walked past all the well wishers to the back of the church. They greeted each and every attendee – and when done – all went to their respective buggies, carriages and horses and headed toward the ranch for the celebration.

The Barkley ranch had been transformed by Silas into a Christmas wonderland. Musicians were softly playing in the parlor, and Silas had arranged for a spread to be set up there for guests to enjoy as they entered the house. When the newlyweds arrived, there was again more applause and cheers. Nick took Jennie into his arms as the musicians began to play a waltz. They danced around the parlor – having eyes only for each other; and gradually the guests joined in the dance with them. At the conclusion, Nick kissed Jennie – while Jarrod grabbed a glass of champagne and stood on the staircase to get everyone's attention. As the guests quieted down, he said, "Nick and Jennie", raising his glass, he continued, "I know this is the happiest day of your lives – and the entire Barkley family and friends rejoice with you on this day – All the best of luck, happiness and love to both of you" – and with that, he toasted them and drank his champagne – joined by all the attending guests.

Jennie and Nick mingled with all their guests – taking turns dancing with not only each other – but with guests who were lucky enough to "break in" and dance with the bride and groom. After a while, Jennie turned to Nick and suggested that they go outside and join in the barbeque feast and square dancing that was beginning there. The rest of the family and many guests joined them. As the caller announced "grab your partner" they laughingly created a "Barkley" square and performed the intricate moves as called. "Roll away to a half sashay" – and Nick helped Jennie to roll in front to his other side; "Promenade to a grand right and left", Jennie was laughing as she found herself with Jarrod as her partner; "Boys star right"; "Ladies star left" – Jennie kept looking for Nick, and eventually after a "do si do" she finally heard "square your sets" and was again in Nick's arms.

Laughing and out of breath – the newlyweds joined the others and led the next dance – the Virginia Reel. Once everyone was lined up, the caller announced, "Ladies and gentlemen...forward and back" – and so the Reel began. After the "gallop" and other patterns, Jennie and Nick led in the "march". Nick leaned over to Jennie and whispered, "after this dance, we'll cut the cake and then take our leave. She smiled up at him and nodded – as they again parted for another pattern.

When the Reel was over, Nick led Jennie inside to the dessert table, and after cutting the cake ceremony, they left and went upstairs so they could change. Jennie looked for Audra – and motioned for her help as she climbed the stairs. Nick used Jarrod's room to change into his usual ranch clothes; while Audra and Jennie were in Nick's room. Audra helped Jennie out of her bridal gown and into the lovely riding outfit Nick bought her in San Francisco. Jennie met Nick as she came out of his room – and joined hands. She was holding her bouquet as they descended the staircase – the guests noticed and turned to wish them farewell. Holding the banister, Jennie turned around and threw her bouquet – right to Audra. She ran down the stairs and hugged her new sister enthusiastically – "you will be next", Jennie exclaimed. Victoria and the rest of the family came to say their good-byes - and after hugs and good wishes all around, Nick and Jennie made their way to the barn where Ciego had two horsed saddled for them. They waved to the rest of the well-wishers as they rode away from the ranch.

After a lovely moon-lit ride, Jennie and Nick arrived at the shop, and Nick ceremoniously picked her up and carried her inside. After placing her down, he kissed her saying tenderly, "I love you Mrs. Barkley!" They looked around at the beautiful decorations Ettie and Audra had arranged – flowers, and lanterns; some home made breads and jams near the stove; and in Jennie's bedroom, bows made of white tulle all around and a beautiful candelabra on the dresser. On the night stand was a bottle of wine and two glasses.

Jennie put her arms around Nick and laying her head on his chest, replied, "I love you too Mr. Barkley." As Nick lit the candles, Jennie went behind the screen to change from her riding outfit into the beautiful nightgown and matching robe that Audra had bought for her. Mean-while, Nick opened the bottle of wine and poured a glass for each of them. Coming out from behind the screen he handed her a glass of wine, "to the most beautiful bride there ever was!" he toasted. The shared the toast and then Nick took her hands in his – she looked up at him shyly, "Nick...I..,er...er" she stammered. Putting his finger under her chin, he held her head up and looking straight into her eyes, he said, "Jennie, my love, I will never...ever... hurt you". Then, picking her up...he blew out the candles.


End file.
